The legend of naruto
by kente2.com
Summary: Naruto will rock the world with his new powers


It was beautiful day in the hidden leaf.

This is where we find our hero at the academy.

Okay guys today is gradution day said iruka".

The test will be divided into three parts said iruka.

The test, taijustu tornament and the three justu plus kunai and shuriken throwing.

"Yes today i will finally get out of this stupid mask" thought naruto

Okay first up the test said iruka.

naruto waited until five minutes to finish the test.

Everyone was suprised the class clown finished first.

After everyone was finished they went outside for kunai and shuriken training.

Okay first up shino aburame.

shino got a 7/10.

kiba went next and got a 6/10.

hinta 8/10

choji 7/10

shikamaru cuz he was lazy got a 5/10

ino got 5/10 and sakura 3/10 pathetic fangirl thought naruto.

sayuri uchiha (SASUKE IS GIRL IN THIS ONE)

sayuri got the shuriken and kunai and through them she got a 9/10.

Beat that dobe said sayuri.

Sure princesss said naruto. if naruto would have looked back he would noticed the tint on her cheeks

Everyone else was suprised they naruto was loud and annoying but today he was calm.

Then he called sayuri a princess, they thought liked sakura.

He took the shuriken and kunai he got a 10/10.

Everyone was suprised the deadlast got a 10/10.

Everything was quiet until a pink banshee opened her trap.

Iruka sensei naruto-baka cheated said the bansh- i mean sakura

No sakura he didnt cheat if did I would have saw him said iruka.

No noticed the angry glare on mizuki"s directed on naruto.

"How did the demon get a 10/10 no matter i still have plan be:" thought mizuki

Okay kids now for the taijustu tornament.

They set the arena.

Okay first up shino vs kiba iremeber no justu.

It was good fight but kiba ended up winning to better taijustu and exp.

Hey sayuri did you see me out their said kiba ( i sorry for all the kiba fans there will be kiba bashing)

Get away from me mut said the uchiha beauty.

Kiba left with a downcast look but not with out glaring at naruto who ignored him.

next it was choji and shikamaru who lost because of being lazy.

Then it was hinata against a civilian boy lost because he just sucked

Then it sakura and ino it was really pathethic catfight but it was a tie.

Then it was sayuri vs naruto.

I'll try not to hurt you dobe said" sayuri.

Hn" said naruto.

I'll try not reveal to much of my power thought naruto.

So he just took the academy style.

START!

They rushed other naruto ducked under a roundhouse kick to the face.

When sayuri was about punch him his disappered and reapered in back of her and chopped her in the neck.

Fast was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

Everyone was shocked the deadlast was able to beat sayuri the best in the academy.

Then all the people kept saying naruto cheated but he didnt pay them any mind.

After sayuri woke up they went back class.

Okay kids this is the last you need to do to pass perform henge kawarimi and bushin

All of the future rookie nine passed execpt naruto yet but he doubted sakura passed.

Naruto Uzumaki called"Iruka

There some comments from kiba and sakura ino and civilians but he ignored them.

He went in.

Naruto henge into the hokage said iruka.

He did then henged and kawarimi with mizuki.

Naruto due the bushin said iruka.

It okay if i use another kind said naruto.

Yes said iruka.

Kage no bushin justsu said naruto'.

Then there were three solid clones of naruto.

"Wow he able to make solid clones " thought iruka

"The demon is getting to strong I must end him tonight thought" mizuki.

Alright naruto grab a head band said iruka.

He grabbed a black one.(shippuden headband)

Then he left and went go seat back in his seat.

For those who passed I am pround to say you are now said iruka

Everyone execpt naruto and sayuri cheered.

Class is dismissed said iruka'

Everyone went outside and left.

Naruto was walking home when walking when mizuki ran up to him.

Hey naruto want to how to get extra credit said mizuki.

Naruto new soomething wasnt right but he listen anyway.

Naruto was now running the forest with the forbidden scroll on his back.

He had just knocked out the hokage with his peverted justu and took it.

He knew mizuki was lying but he wanted to learn something out of the scroll.

He put down

He looked at it and said lets see Bladded wind barrage foorbidden wraths cometh and ballistic waterwheel I'll learn those.

2 hours had passed some might say it was impossibble but he had kage bunshin to make it go faster.

Naruto Called iruka.

Iruka sensei said naruto.

What are you doing with that He said.

Mizuki said i could get more credit said naruto.

Right i did naruto said mizuki as he revealed him self

MIZUKI what are doing"said iruka

Well killing the demon of course said mizuki

What demon said naruto playing dumb.

Naruto on your birthday a nine tailed fox appeared the fourth sealed into a child " said mizuki

NO MIZUKI Don't said iruka

Naruto you are the ninetailed fox "said mizuki exepecting naruto to be shocked but he wasnt

I already knew that dumbo plus you broke a law so now expect to get punished said naruto.

Hah as if you could beat me demon"said mizuki

Naruto took a kunai and cried out wind stlye bladded wind barrage.

Thousands of minature wind kunai flew at mizuki.

ahh Cried mizuki as he passed out.

Then an anbu came and told naruto to come to the hokage's office then he took mizuki and shushined out.

Naruto went to the hokage tower.

Jiji he said who are my parents he said.

I suppose i should tell you sarutobi said.

Your mother was kushina uchiha and your father was arashi senju

Naruto the said i want my inheritance.

He got up went by the bookshelf pulled a book the the shelf slided like a door.

He then took all the scrolls and gave them to naruto who left after that.

Hiruzen blew into his pipe tommrow was going to give him a headache

Alright thanks for reading i will have the next chapter out as quick as possible

ja ne'


End file.
